1. Field
The present inventions relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method and system for wireless communications between base and mobile stations.
2. Related Art
In wireless communication system using communication protocols based on time division multiplexing techniques (for example, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) communication protocol), a base station transmits information to a mobile station with pre-determined periodicity during pre-assigned time intervals. To reduce power consumption and extend battery life, between such time intervals a receiver of the mobile station is switched to an energy-saving standby state.
However, during periods of time between consecutive transmissions, propagation characteristics of a communication channel between the base and mobile stations may change significantly. As a result, when re-activated, the receiver of the mobile station may not be optimally configured for receiving transmissions from the base station.
Despite the considerable effort in the art devoted to development of methods and systems for communications between base and mobile stations, further improvements would be desirable.